Secret of Raven's Past
by audi katia
Summary: Eating pizza, arguing over toppings, getting called to fight crime. A normal day for the Teen Titans. Except that teensy bit of a problem. A mysterious boy from Raven's past has popped up, causing jealousy from a certain someone on the team.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans. Don't remind us. ;.; BUT... we do own.. uh.. the guest character. HE'S HOTT. ;) So hands off.  
  
Sherri: HI PEOPLE.  
  
Emily: ..... Sherri, you gotta lay off the caffeine. It's 8:30 in the morning, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!  
  
Sherri: But it's good. :(  
  
Emily: Uh.. anyways, this is cowritten. Contrary to popular belief, it is NOT written by one schizoprenic, insane person.  
  
Sherri: You mean we aren't?  
  
Emily: Uh.. no comment.  
  
Anyways, ENJOY THE SHO-.. THING! Oh, and by the way, we actually don't know anything about Raven's past except that her dad is Trigon and she is from Azarath. And.. that she is a result of a rape. e.e;  
  
Getting past that.. go and read our masterpiece. . Now.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the whole world, where evil resides in the vast expanses of the Earth, only one force can strive to stop their deadly deeds. Only one force is brave enough to defeat their schemes, and make peace in the universe. Only one force can overcome the villains and their pawns. And that force is now...  
  
Eating pizza.  
  
No really, they are!  
  
"DUDE! I am so not eating that! I've been half those animals. NO MEAT!"  
  
The green, pointy eared (AN: Emily: And ever so hott ) elf, Beast Boy, reached across the table, snatching the menu from his companion Cyborg. The half human, half robotic teen fumed; the normal blue eye convulsing, twitching while the red inferred optical flashed in anger. Steam poured from his ears as the normally dark skinned complexion burned dangerously hot.  
  
"NO WAY MAN! I need my meat!" In the same manner as the green one, B.B., Cyborg reached across the table, grabbing the menu, trying to rip it from Beast Boy's grasp as the two fought over it.  
  
A sweat drop instantaneously rolled down the face of the half demon, Raven. "This is pointless. Let's just get half and half." With that she buried her head back into the small, yet thick book propped before her.  
  
As Cyborg successfully took the menu from B.B., taunting the elf as he held it high above his head, the Tamarranian girl piped up with her opinion. "May I suggest a mint frosting?" Starfire grinned childishly, and grasped the mustard, sipping through it with the bendable straw.  
  
The other four titans fell (AN: Anime style, of course ) from the plastic table.  
  
"Uh.. maybe we should just go with plain guys," the leader, Robin, stated, recovering from the fall as he righted himself up with the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned from each other, snorting spouts of steam.  
  
And thus, you have witnessed the incredible daily activity, of the Teen Titans.  
  
CUE THEME SONG  
  
When there's trouble, you know who to call  
  
TEEN TITANS!  
  
From their tower, they can see it all  
  
TEEN TITANS!  
  
When there's evil on the attack  
  
You can rest knowing they'll have your back  
  
And when the world needs heroes on patrol  
  
Teen Titans, GO!  
  
With their super powers, they unite  
  
TEEN TITANS!  
  
Never met a villain that they liked  
  
TEEN TITANS!  
  
They got the bad guys on the run  
  
They'll never stop till the job gets done  
  
'Cause when the world is losing all control  
  
Teen Titans, GO!  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, GO!  
  
TEEN TITANS!  
  
"TITANS, GO!" Robin, cried, the five figures simultaneously plunging into action.  
  
The team had received word of a bank robbery commencing at the bank while devouring their pizza, rushing over to the scene of the crime.  
  
"What do the police do around here? Eat donuts? We stop all the crime. How come the taxes go to them?" Cyborg said sarcastically, the synthetic arm morphing into the high-tech laser canon.  
  
"Just shut up, and fight," the monotonous tone of Raven demanded. Cyborg's face fell.. literally, the mouth drooping and all as the throbbing ( An: Lovable anime. ) temple came about.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, listen to the woman!" Beast Boy said, in that ( An: Emily: Oh so lovable ) high pitched voice. A sweat drop fell slowly down the team's head as they stared at B.B.  
  
"What did you refer to me as?" Raven stated, the temple throbbing as her eyes flamed.  
  
"What? Are you a guy, or something? ( AN: Apparently Robin's not the only one with the well developed chest. In a different meaning.. of course. . :cough: )," B.B. inquired innocently. Raven's eyes flashed, teeth grinding as a dark object flew past, conking B.B. in the face- the stars popping up around his head as he drunkenly swayed about.  
  
"Uh.. guys? The robbers?" Robin said as he ran towards the 'escaping' criminals.  
  
"Oh.. right," said Beast Boy, shaking off the dizziness of the impact, following as the other three charged forward.  
  
As the teens were busy apprehending the thieves, a scrawny, young boy materialized in the midst of them. Of average height and spiked black and blue tipped locks obscuring his face, he clutched a ragged piece of paper, eyes glued to it. Dressed in total black, the jeans were baggy ( AN: Just think punk. K? K. ) with the highly unnecessary assortment of chains, zippers, and pockets. The shirt had the phrase 'Keep staring, I might do a trick' imprinted on it.  
  
"Hmm.. right at Kentucky.. uh.. past Ukoslavia.. five steps past Wawa.. she should be somewhere around here," he muttered incoherently, staring blankly at the page- which, apparently, was a map. He clumsily dropped it, and as he bent over to grab it, Starfire's starbolts slammed into one of the robbers, who in turn flew over the boy's head.  
  
"Woah.. kinda windy around here. Must be in Chicago," he said, standing. Finally looking up, his eyes grew large into the lamp-like phase as he spotted the battle before him.  
  
"Uh.. HEY LOOK, IT'S RAVEN! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII RAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" After imprisoning one of the thieves in the bent bars for the officer to pick him up, Raven glanced down at the call of her name, raising an eyebrow. Slowly she drifted to the ground below, raising a hand with a single outpointed finger, and opened her mouth. Before a she could speak a word, the boy wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, her temple throbbed as a frown slid across her face.  
  
"I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" He exclaimed clinging tightly as Raven tried to push herself away in vain.  
  
"Eh.. get.. off.. me.." She stated, a touch of anger in her flat voice. Instantly he released her, grinning widely which spread to his eyes. ( ^.^ )  
  
Dusting herself off, she glared at the strange boy. "... and you are?"  
  
The grin vanished from his face, his whole body cracking into pieces, as though glass. ( An: You all know that anime thingy where they do that.. . ) Reassembled, he stared at Raven. "You don't remember me? THE HORNS, WOMAN, THE HORNS!" he shouted, pulling back his hair to reveal two spikes jutting from his skull.  
  
"Not really.." she replied, eyebrow raised.  
  
Sighing, the boy slumped his shoulders. Then all of a sudden, a light bulb popped over his head. ( AN: Not literally. ) "Maybe this'll remind you!"  
  
The entire team watching, he gave a soft peck of a kiss against her check, which instantly burned red.  
  
Only three people remained standing as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg fell twitching to the ground in sheer, utter horror at what Raven might do to the boy. Beast Boy merely stood, mouth agape, eyes in that lamp-like state, for no one, other than himself, had ever thought about doing something like that to Raven.  
  
Raven also gaped yet, in slow realization as all the clues of the other's identity clicked into place.  
  
"Daemon?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Emily: AHAHAHAA! CLIFFHANGER! You people are so easy to amuse.  
  
Sherri: Emily.. have we switched roles or something?  
  
Emily: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Sherri: ..... Anyway.. REVIEW! Please? We probably won't continue if we don't get many. =/ 


	2. Is Beast Boy jealous?

Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
  
Lerato- Why, thank you!  
  
My-bf-is-a-beyblade-queen- Sorry if we kept you waiting.  
  
Sparky- You are so nice! :D  
  
Wabbit-gurl- Because we can. (  
  
akmw4eva- Emily: Oh, he will... he will. :)  
  
fbtrack- Glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Lisa- Well, he's not an elf. WE ( Sherri: smacks Emily) just wanted people to get the point that he LOOKS like a green elf.  
  
n/a- What redneck stuff?  
  
insanelycruelfirestrike- Right, whatever you say, buddy.  
  
Rae- Thanks for the tips!  
  
Dark Koorime0-0- Yes-sir-ie  
  
SukiYumi- We'll see...  
  
Aries- Please, you're making me blush... .  
  
Lady Xui Mei Phoenix- Just a little...  
  
Blood Darkness- You wrote one of the best reviews. Thank you so very much!  
  
Possesed Angel- Good, it's supposed to be funny! BTW, we love your name.  
  
Mystic-fox- LOL! Thanks!  
  
Love--1st-site- Yes, we're happy! :D  
  
Thessalymoongodess- Okay. Here you go!  
  
Cecil XIX- Does he really? The whole kiss thing gets explained in this chapter. Or maybe the next. We'll just have to see, won't we?  
  
VashTheStampede7123- Sorry it took soooooooooooo long.  
  
Rukato86- Is it really THAT good?  
  
KeeperOfDestiny- Bangin' name! Anyhoo, thanks. The wait's over!  
  
Blairwitchproject- Here's chapter 2. Now can I have some peaches and cream?  
  
HatsuHarus chick- And so it continues...  
  
Change-Of-Heart2- Great! Thanks! You rock my socks! Oh, and you're welcome. :D  
  
DISCLAIMER: rolls in bags of money Pfft... I wish. If we owned Teen Titans you'd have to remember the following: Terra dead, Beast Boy in love with a character named Emily, and Robin... not Michael Jackson's apprentice. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Emily: Now, a lot of people have been saying that we need to update more often. IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!! We only get together to work on this story on the weekends. But last weekend, someone just HAD to go to Maryland! And then, the weekend before that, that certain someone sprained her ankle!  
  
Sherri: Shut up.  
  
Emily: Make me!  
  
Sherri: One moment, please, everyone. ( drags Emily off, orders a bag of cement  
  
Sherri: Well dusts hands off Now that THAT has been taken care of...  
  
Emily: comes back and glares at Sherri I. Hate. You.  
  
Sherri: Well, who's the one who can't update stories because of two C's on her report card?!? Hummm... let's think here... EMILY!  
  
Emily: You know what, Sherri, one of these days...  
  
Sherri: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Now on with the ficcie!  
  
"Daemon, is it really you?" Raven asked, her eyes were wide. The boy nodded and Raven threw her arms around him. A garbage can blew up in the background.  
  
"Wait one minute!" The ticked off Beast Boy said. However the team ignored him.  
  
"Glorious! Hello dear friend of Raven!" Said, guess who, that's right: STARFIRE! "Tell me, are you the person Raven dreams about so frequently?" The team looked at Starfire curiously.  
  
"Oh ho! Raven, is it true? You dream about this dude?" Slyly said by Cyborg as he raised his human eyebrow. Beast Boy, for some reason he could not explain, felt a pang of hurt thinking about how Raven might like Daemon.  
  
"No! I don't have dreams like that!" Raven said looking like she might make Starfire blow up next as she abruptly let go of the boy.. Then changing the subject, she said, "This is Daemon. He is a close friend of mine-"  
  
"Obviously," Beast Boy said interrupting her, even though he was relieved to hear that. Raven flashed her violet eyes at him and he cowered behind Cyborg. Then she continued.  
  
"- From Azarath," She turned to Daemon. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Bad news... From home," Daemon said as he twisted one of the many spikes on his head.  
  
"Azarath is not my home!" Raven growled through clenched teeth as her eyes glowed black and white. Daemon's hands turned red as he looked at her with an angry face.  
  
'What are they talking about? Raven doesn't call Azarath... Daemon's from... Bad news... Dude! Raven's been keepin' stuff from the team!' Beast Boy thought. He looked at the other Titans to see that Cyborg looked confused and Robin and Starfire exchanged looks of worry.  
  
In order to ensure there was no fight, Robin changed the subject. "Why don't we all go back to the tower? Then we can sort this all out." Everyone agreed. Raven motioned to Daemon to follow her and he nodded. The two of them seemed to be able to tell what the other was thinking with few looks and words. Beast Boy watched with slanted eyes.  
  
'Man, what's up? Why am I thinking like this?' He asked himself.  
  
-You like Miss Goth,- came a voice from inside his head.  
  
'I so do not! And don't call her that!' Mentally, he shouted to the smug voice, not caring if talking to his self made him insane.  
  
-Oh, protecting Lady Fair, are you? If you don't like her, then you are you green with envy?-  
  
'I'm always green!' Cyborg gave him an odd look as Beast Boy's face scrunched up with fury.  
  
-You may be always green, but are you always thinking about Raven?- Beast Boy thought the voice sounded very sing-song-ie.  
  
'Yeah... But only because we're friends!' Beast Boy protested.  
  
-Whatever you say. cough/YouLikeRaven/cough- The voice said in a mocking tone.  
  
'Shut up' Beast Boy told his inner voice. 'Why do you sound like you're eating?'  
  
-'Cause you're hungry. Now in case you haven't noticed, the others are leaving!-  
  
Beast Boy looked up to see that the little twerp had been right. Cyborg was in his car, Robin was on his motorcycle (A.N. Since when did he have that?!? The first I saw it was 'Date with Destiny.'), and the others were flying. Beast Boy gasped when he saw that Daemon had sprouted wings out of his back. He was flying dangerously close to Raven.  
  
Beast Boy fumed as he took the shape of a parrot and flew very fast towards Daemon, shaking off the feeling that maybe the voice (A.N. Sorry if it seems like we've used that word a bajillion times before. We can't think of any other words that would work. We're probably going to be adding a lot of mind conversations in later chapters. So can someone please put words we can use in a review? If you do, we'll love you forever! And dedicate the next chapter to whoever it is.) had been right.  
  
"Why, look! It is Beast Boy! I was beginning to wonder if you were coming, dear friend," Starfire said as she saw Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh joy. Let me express my excitement," Raven rolled her eyes as she spoke. She paused for a second before continuing. "That didn't take long."  
  
"Hey, Beast Boy! Cool shape shifting! How did you learn it?" Beast Boy hated the way Daemon sounded so nice. He opened his mouth to say something to the little punk, but all that came out was a particularly loud "SQUACK!" (A.N. You know, the sound a parrot makes. We weren't sure how to spell it.)  
  
Starfire raised her hand to her face as if to mask the giggle coming out of her pink mouth. Raven looked over at Beast Boy with a slight smile on her face.  
  
'Great, I finally get her to laugh, at it's at me. Not with me. At me. Well, this sucks.' Beast Boy fumed. He saw Daemon start laughing in the air so hard that he started to fall. Beast Boy watched Raven's eyes show a hint of worry. Beast Boy smiled, thinking that he could save Daemon and make Raven happy. Before those three words came out of her mouth to save her friend, Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and zipped under him to catch the black-clad boy. Daemon was a little scared and his hands were glowing red again as they had when he and Raven had been talking.  
  
However, the red meant burning as Beast Boy soon found out as the hands touched his scaly back. Beast Boy yelped in pain and throw Daemon off him. Daemon crashed into Starfire and the all fell down! A stray starbolt hit Raven and she too started to slip in the air. (A.N. Um... did that make sense to you guys?) She regained her balance and gave Beast Boy a look that made him want to hide under his covers for a week with his stuffed monkey. He sweat dropped as he watched her catch the others before they fell in the water surrounding Titan's Tower.  
  
"You. Will. Pay." Those were the last words Raven said to Beast Boy as she pulled Starfire and Daemon to the front door with her magic.  
  
'Aw, great. And I thought she hated me before,' Beast Boy thought. His stomach felt empty and his heart sank into the now vast, open area. He dropped to the ground. Robin and Cyborg had gone in already. Beast Boy turned into his normal self, hoping that the feeling would leave if he changed. He hoped in vain.  
  
"Well, isn't this all fine and dandy?" Beast boy mumbled as he walked into his home.  
  
Sherri: Are you happy now, people?  
  
Emily: We updated!  
  
Sherri: Now do your part...  
  
Emily: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sherri raises an eyebrow as she watches Emily run around Hey! Look! Scissors! Sherri grabs the phone as she calls the mental hospital, for Emily is now... RUNNING WITH SCISSORS!  
  
Sherri: I'm gonna miss her when they haul her away to the mental hospital. Anyways, we are open to suggestions and flames. Until next time folks!  
  
Emily: pause for a second BYE PEOPLES! resumes her activity  
  
R E V I E W ! 


	3. oO Part One

I would like to thank the people who made this chapter possible:

WatevaGRL: Aw, I feel loved!

Instant Coffee: Yay! You reviewed! I'll try not to make him braggy. I never intended to. I just want him to be nice so that Beast Boy feels guilty when he hates him. LOL!

Crimson Dragon 13: Nice penname! Anyhoo, thanks very much!

Miranda Otto: Don't worry. I am a BB/Rae fan all the way.

Moey 25: blushs Now look what you made me do! ;)

MOOgoestheCHICKEN: hey cool! Thanks! OMG! Are you serious about Sherri/Sheri? And our name? Dude, that is messed up. KEWL! Anyhoo, Emily is such a great name, isn't it?

Byebyebb18: Hey thanks! We are nice. At least, I am. ;) Anyhoo, Sherri and I are going into ninth grade.

002: Okay then. Thanks?

Possesed Angel: Really? Neat-o! LOL much! Thanks for the review!

fiddler jones: Here it is!

Red: Oh stop, I'm blushing!

Change-of-Heart2: I feel so honored that you, of all people, reviewed my ficcie. I'm glad you liked it!

Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix: Heh heh. Sorry about that.

Wordbearer: Thanks!

Bill: In case you haven't noticed, I didn't put as many in the second chapter. All in all, I am still glad that you reviewed. I now know not to put as many little notes in. Happy?

Just me and myself: Funny is always good!

Artemisgirl: Thanks again for the link!

TigerCat: I couldn't resist the face so here's chappie three!

SukiYumi: Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

Noname: Sorry, it's Beast Boy and Raven pairing.

Rukato86: Did you really like it that much?

Rr: I will!

TigerCat: KEWL! I have style!

Dana1313: Good, I was wondering if anyone would.

Artemisgirl: Yeah. He's jealous. :D

Keeper Of Destiny: Don't worry, I'll update more often now!

Change-of-Heart2: He accepts the hug!

Okay! Now that that's done, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who gave me words: Red, Possessed Angel, byebyebb18, and Instant Coffee. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!

Um, there is a reason as to why I haven't updated. Sherri didn't want to write this fic anymore so I though I was gonna drop it because I'm also in the middle of two other fics. So now, I, Emily, am the only one still writing. Also, I have been having some troubles this summer. My grandmother went to the hospital for Breast Cancer, my parents are thinking of splitting up, I had several huge fights with my friends about Teen Titans, and one of my best friends is in the hospital because his grandfather beat him. I actually just saw him the other day. He woke up, but isn't doing so well. Anyhoo, I'll try much harder to write faster. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

On with it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing accept my cat. Don't rub it in.

* * *

The Titans walked into the living room in silence. Starfire, Daemon, and Raven were all soaked and Robin and Cyborg were giving Beast Boy looks of confusion. Beast Boy ignored them and he sat down next to Raven on the couch. All it took was one look from her, and he decided to sit on the floor as far away from her as possible.

"Why don't I get everyone some towels?" Robin broke the silence, making Starfire jump a little.

"That would be most appreciated, friend Robin," Starfire answered as happily as ever. She looked over at Beast Boy and smiled.

'At least someone doesn't hate me...' he thought. Cyborg glanced around the room.

"I'm gonna get a soda. Anybody else want one?" He asked his fellow teens.

"Certainly. A carbonated beverage would quench my thirst most efficiently!" Starfire beamed at him while Beast Boy just nodded.

"I'll make some Herbal Tea," Raven said monotonously. "Do you want anything, Daemon?" Her face seemed to soften somewhat when she looked at him. Beast Boy noticed this and scowled.

"Um, do you have baby's blood, perhaps?" He asked innocently. Everyone in the room other than Raven fell to the ground. Raven shook her head. "Then I shall have some Herbal Tea as well. Thanks Rae!"

"It's Raven and you're welcome," Silently she walked into the kitchen area with her cape swishing around at her feet. Robin entered with a few fluffy towels in his arms.

"Yo, Rob, ya want a soda?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, why not?" Robin answered, seemingly unaware of the tense auras around everyone. He handed two towels to Daemon and wrapped one around Starfire. He made sure she was snug and then put his one arm around her. They both tried to keep the blush off their cheeks. Daemon looked at them with a sort of longing in his eyes. Beast Boy missed it because he was focusing on Raven.

She must have sensed his stare because she looked back at him. Her face was straight, but Beast Boy could see the anger in her eyes. Beast Boy mouthed 'Sorry' and she nodded curtly. She and Cyborg came into the room again. Raven sat next to Daemon and Cyborg at on the other side of her.

"Raven, do you wish to tell us what is happening?" Starfire prodded gently. Raven didn't look at her but focused on the floor.

"Not really, but I suppose that if Daemon is here, I have no choice," Raven said quietly, but everyone heard hat she had to say. Taking a deep breath, she started to speak of her past. Something few people in the world knew about. "My mother's name was Arella. She was born here on earth. Arella was considered odd and her own parents didn't understand her ways. When she was eighteen, she joined a church like group called Brother's Blood. She fell in what she thought was love with the head man there. His name, at the time, was Michael. He took advantage of her one night, and raped her."

'What? No!" Beast Boy started. The others looked at Raven as if she had grown another head. Daemon looked rather like he had already known this about her. He put his arm around Raven who looked like a lost little girl. He murmured something in her ear that Beast Boy couldn't hear. Raven nodded and then took another sip of her tea to steady herself.

"Yes, Beast Boy. It happened. Soon after my mother found out she was pregnant, she told 'Michael.' It was then that he showed her his real colors. My father, Trigon, is a demon from the Underworld," Raven's face no longer seemed as though she were sad. Now she looked angrier then she ever had before.

'She looks like she did when Dr. Light battled with us,' Beast Boy pondered while looking at Raven's eyes that were flashing dangerously. Cyborg's soda fizzed all over his self due to her emotions.

"I'm sorry, Cyborg," Raven told him in slightly rushed tones. He waved his hand as if to tell her that it was all right. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She chanted slowly now to calm herself down. Beast Boy saw that Daemon smirked slightly at the sound of that. Beast Boy felt his anger rush to his face, but before he could do anything, Raven had started talking again. "Well, then after that, my father wanted a new heir. He was ruthless to my mother, but decided to let her live. My mother ran away not too long after that. She wanted to save her child," A rare smile seemed to pass over her face, if just but a second. "She wanted her baby even though it would be half-demon."

"Three guesses who the baby was and two of them don't count," Daemon still had that smirk on his face. Raven playfully swatted at him lightly.

"Shut up and let me tell them the rest of the story. The baby was me as I'm sure you all knew," Raven paused here and looked at her friends. Robin had a slight grin on his face, Starfire still looked rather shocked, and Cyborg nodded his head in an understanding way. Raven's eyes traveled to Beast Boy's and he guessed that his face looked amazed with his dropped jaw. Raven used her powers to shut his mouth and frowned at him.

"Raven, do you want me to tell the rest of the story since you seem to be pausing so much?" Daemon asked her. His tone sounded nice, but also somewhat agitated. Raven pushed his arm off of her and glared at him.

"Dzisiaiw betlejem wesotla nowina ze panna czysta! Pordzitla syna chrystus sie rodzi. Nas oswobodzi anieli graja krole witaja pasterze spiewala bydyleta klekaja cucda oglaltaszaja (You of all people should know that this is my story to tell. This is what I am living for. This is what happened. I am the only one who can tell it because no one else in the world knows how I could possibly feel.)," she hissed at him in a language that Beast Boy had never heard before. Daemon, however, knew what she was saying and instantly shut up.

"Sorry Rae-," her glare intensified, "-ven," he finished hurriedly. She stopped glaring at him and focused on the floor again.

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's so0o0o0o short! It was originally supposed to be much longer, but I'm going on vacation for a while and I thought I'd post what I can now. Okay? I hope everyone forgives me about not updating! I'll get the next chappie up really really soon! Sometime next week, okay?

**The language I used was Polish. Not because I think that it's a demon language, but because I have Christmas Tradition books written in Polish so I can just write that down. In English, this is what the first thing Raven said meant:**_In Bethlehem, in Bethlehem, tidings ring triumphant! Sweet Virgin Mary, sweet Virgin Mary, bore the Holy Infant. Born is our Savior, born our redeemer, angels are playing, kings tribute paying, shepherds all are singing, sheep and oxen kneeling, Lo! What wonder! Each proclaiming._


End file.
